Family Reunions
Family Reunions is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 10th and final case of the Special Holiday Event. It is the tenth and final case set in 4th of July. Plot Jason and the player were arrived in the Liberty Statue to celebrating the independence day with family and friends' reunions with soldiers, who're comes back from war. Before they could arranging a welcome back party, Floyd Mosley's son, Dalton Mosley, was hit by a bullet to the head and everyone runs away screaming in horror. Honora said that Dalton was died and someone was behind the murder of the family member due to scuffles between the two families. The five people were labelled as suspects: Jasper Bishop (highschooler), Floyd Mosley (victim's father), Veronica Hamsley (housewife), Valeria Phoenix (lead vocalist), and Corey Clapton (gift shop owner). Mid-investigation, Floyd's daughter, Tammy, was kidnapped. Blaming the American community for the abduction, Floyd held Veronica at gunpoint and threatened to kill her, but was arrested in time. Meanwhile, Bryon deduced that Dalton's killer and Tammy's kidnapper were the same person. The team found enough evidence to arrest gift shop owner Corey Clapton for the murder. After denying involvement, Corey admitted to the accusations. He said that Floyd had given him bribes in exchange for murdering his son after he had deprived him of humanity. When Floyd threatens him to expose his relationship with his wife to the Clapton family, Corey takes the sniper rifle and shoots Dalton during army's welcome back party. After confirming his death, Corey framed Veronica for accusations and kidnaps Tammy Mosley for ransom in order to keep his family safe. The team found Tammy alive and then arrested Floyd. Judge Westley sentenced Floyd to lifetime in prison for brutal homicide, while Corey was sentenced to 6 years in prison. After that, Veronica gives the player a costume as a prize for their work and prepared to watch the fireworks in the sky. Summary Victim *'Dalton Mosley' Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Corey Clapton' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows the American anthem. *The suspect eats barbecue sauce. *The suspect is under 30s of age. *The suspect wears the top hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows the American anthem. *The suspect eats barbecue sauce. *The suspect has watched fireworks. *The suspect wears the top hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows the American anthem. *The suspect eats barbecue sauce. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows the American anthem. *The suspect eats barbecue sauce. *The suspect has watched fireworks. *The suspect is under 30s of age. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows the American anthem. *The suspect eats barbecue sauce. *The suspect has watched fireworks. *The suspect is under 30s of age. *The suspect wears the top hat. Killer's Profile *The killer knows the American anthem. *The killer eats barbecue sauce. *The killer has watched fireworks. *The killer is under 30s of age. *The killer wears the top hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Stars and Stripes Forever *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases of State of Democratic Union Category:Fourth of July Category:Special cases Category:Special Holiday Event Category:Copyrighted Images